Assassin's Creed: Promise
by Dreams of Florence
Summary: In these tumultuous times that is the American Civil War, the president is a favorable target. She made a promise to Lincoln. No harm should come to him as long as she lives.


Assassin's Creed: Promise

_November 19, 1863_

_Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal…_

As Abraham made his speech, on a nearby rooftop stood a woman with very light brown skin, blue eyes, wearing a white flowing dress, and a white shawl covering her face well. She kept a watchful eye on the crowd below. There was a tip of yet another attempt to take place today.

And she found him. She jumped from the rooftop, landing in a bale of hay below.

_It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us - that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion - that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain - that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom - and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth._

At the end of his speech, the crowd began to cheer. He looked around the cheering crowd, but failed to spot a gunman, aiming his rifle directly at him.

Luckily for him, there was another pair of eyes keeping a watch on the nation's president.

She walked towards the gunman. He was a man who would possibly tear the country further apart with this action. They crave for this.

They do work better in chaos after all.

She came up directly behind him just as he was about to pull the trigger. She kicked the gun, causing his gun to point to the sky, the bullet being forced to go skywards.

She could do nothing about the noise.

She quickly grabbed the gunman's neck and one around his head. With a sharp turn she heard the defining crack. He became limp in her arms and fell back.

"This is never easy for me to do and I never believe that one is deserving of death. Go in peace." She closed his eyes and set him gently on the ground.

The crowd around her was in a frenzy, fearing that their lives were in danger. But no one was wise to the cruel act she just committed.

Except for one.

She looked up and noticed the president being pulled away from his spot on the podium. She quickly dashed through the crowd, to keep a close eye on him. He was not safe.

**~A~C~P~**

Once she was sure Lincoln would be safe on his journey home, she swiftly traveled to New York to bring news of this attempt to the others. These attempts were becoming bolder and bolder, each caring less about secrecy. They needed to keep a watchful eye and act upon any leads. With secrecy seemingly buried, there's no telling what they could do next.

About two weeks later, in the early evening, she returned to Springfield, Illinois to resume her servitude. She knocked on the door of the grand home and his wife Mary Todd Lincoln answered the door.

"Janette, there you are! Where have you been sweetness?"

"My apologies. I had a bit of a family emergency. All is well now."

"No harm done at all, as long as your family is in good health. Come on in, I took care of most of the chores so there isn't much for you to do."

"Where is Mr. Lincoln?" Janette asked.

"He's upstairs in the bedroom, door's open." Mary replied, while walking to the kitchen to tend to dinner.

Janette walked upstairs and found Lincoln doing the usual; standing in front of the window and just staring out.

She knocked on the door to inform Lincoln of her presence.

He turned around and greeted her. "Ah, good day Jane."

"That was quite the speech you gave at Gettysburg."

Lincoln raised a brow. "You were there?"

Janette chuckled. "You always seem to forget that I have family in Pennsylvania. My aunt and uncle had fallen ill and needed someone to look after them. My nephew begged his parents and me to go see his favorite president."

Lincoln chuckled lowly. "Your face is ridden with lies Jane."

Janette sighed. "You're becoming a favorable target Mr. Lincoln."

"And you still refuse to tell me why."

"For the sake of things, I cannot reveal more than what I tell you already. Two weeks ago was one of many assassination attempts."

"But who exactly intends to kill me?"

"All I could say is those who resent the concept of freedom for all."

"I promise you Mr. Lincoln, as long as you're under my watch, no _our_ watch, no harm will reach you."

"You've been a faithful servant to my wife and I for many years Jane. We consider you one of our own. But when we think we know you, we don't at all."

"It's for your safety Mr. Lincoln that you _don't_ know who I am. All you need to know as that I am Janette K. Leone, born from a gentle slave and an equally gentle slave holder, and faithful servant to the Lincoln family."

Lincoln sighed heavily.

"Perhaps…" Janette began. "Perhaps with time you will know who I really am. But I assure you, I'm not someone you should be afraid of. And if I could help it, someone who no one but the enemy should be afraid of."

"You are right, I should be a bit more patient. I am sorry."

"There is no need for apologies Mr. Lincoln. With time, everything will be revealed. Now come, your wife is just about done with dinner."

**~A~C~P~**

_New York, December 10__th__, 1863_

"Have you any leads Janette?"

"Nothing yet William. The Templars are frighteningly quiet. My contact says that their meetings are almost nonexistent, weekly extensive meetings have become five minute gatherings consisting of nothing but silence. But he can sense the ominous air. As do I."

"Hmm. Just what are they up to?"

"I wish I could tell you. Also while I am here, a request?"

"Go ahead."

"I…I believe it best that Lincoln know of who we are, more importantly me and what's truly going on." Janette spoke.

William's eyes grew wide. "Are you mad child? Do you know what that could do?!"

"I understand but…it eats away at me. Lincoln and his family and I are close. It hurts me to keep secrets from them while they welcome anything and everything I would say."

William sighed. "Janette, you know better than anyone else that all this secrecy is for their own good!" He exclaimed once more.

Janette's eyes grew somber and she put her head down. "Apologies. I'm just being foolish." She spoke softly.

"Look girl; I know you mean well. But telling Lincoln of our existence, and more importantly of the Templar's existence, could throw everything out of balance. There's no telling what could happen. And if Lincoln knows openly of this war, that gives the Templars more opportunity to do what they intend to do."

Janette shook her head in agreement. "You are right. I'm sorry for bringing it up. The Templars are already growing bolder with their attempts. Revealing all of this would just give them more confidence."

William smiled grabbed Janette's shoulder for comfort. "Keep an eye out Janette. Silence isn't always a sign of good tidings."

**~A~C~P~**

_January 2__nd__, 1864_

Mary was upstairs straightening up the bedroom and tending to Thomas Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln was downstairs in the dining room eating breakfast and Janette was washing the dishes. Once Abraham was done, he walked into the kitchen and placed his plate, cup, knife and fork beside the sink.

"Happy New Year Mr. Lincoln."

"To you as well, Jane. Back so soon from the meeting with your conspirators?" Lincoln spoke, with just a hint of spite in his voice.

Janette's eyes widened. Where is that tone coming from all of a sudden?

"Cute nickname but quite inaccurate unfortunately." Janette responded as she placed a dish to dry on the counter.

Lincoln grunted. "Why all this secrecy Jane? You know you can trust Mary and I with anything."

"Abe, don't you think I know that? I damn well know that I can come to you guys with anything. You people are the kindest and most understandable people on this side of the Union. But…"

"But?" Lincoln questioned.

"But this…this is something I just cannot openly say. There's too much at stake."

Lincoln remained silent.

"I understand the concern. I'm okay. This is nothing against you, your wife or your children. It's just a belief if you will."

"I understand. I apologize for my rudeness."

"It's quite alright Mr. Lincoln. It happens. Just don't call what I do a "conspiracy." That's the exact opposite of what I do. Of what _we_ do."

"You won't hear the word escape my mouth again."

"Good. My nephew says hello."

"I'm sure he does." Lincoln said with a smile. "Well I'm off." Lincoln bowed his head and left the room.

"_And that's my cue to go as well." _Janette quickly put the dishes and utensils away, dried her hands and went upstairs.

"Mary, I must be off. I have some personal errands to tend to."

"Not a problem dear."

"Janey! Janey!" Thomas cried out.

Lincolns' son and Janette have grown close. Thomas was almost ten years old and was the sweetest boy Janette had ever met.

"Where are you going Janey?" Thomas.

"I need to take care of some personal errands to take care of Tad I won't be long, I promise."

"Can I come with you?" Thomas asked. "Please?"

"You heard what she said Thomas, this is personal."

"But I want to go!" Thomas whined, stamping his foot on the ground.

Janette couldn't help but smile at the childish behavior. Thomas had always tried to show that he was a "grown up" (even acting as Abraham Lincoln's secretary) but it's moment's like these that showed that he was still a child.

"Like I said, I won't be long. I'll be back most likely by late afternoon. If that's alright with you Mary?"

"Not at all child. Do what you need to do."

Janette ruffled Thomas' hair before leaving the room and going to the guest bedroom set up for her. She closed the door and locked it. She changed out of her green dress and put on her flowing white dress with blue accents. She grabbed her blue shawl and wrapped it around her head, making sure it covered her face. She changed out of her heels and put on black leather boots. She grabbed her hidden blades and placed them on her wrists. She placed her gun at her side, but it was hidden.

She unlocked and re-opened the door, checking the hallway to make sure it was clear. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She made her way down the steps and out the door.

Not aware of the childlike eyes watching her, and soon following her.

**~A~C~P~**

While Abraham Lincoln was safe and secure at a meeting, Janette walked around the town. She kept a watchful eye. The Templars are as crafty as they come, silence did not mean their attempts would be over. Silence meant plotting. Careful plotting. The Assassins had to be diligent. Anything could happen at any time.

Janette walked around Springfield, easily blending in with the large crowd. She began eavesdropping on a conversation nearby.

"Do you think he's going to be re-elected?"

"Oh for sure. This man is doing great things for this country. It would be a crime to not let him finish."

"You think he's not finished?"

"Hell no. He intends to end this god-forsaken war. If there's anyone who could do it, it's him."

"Not a lot of people agree with that. Some people want to see that fella McClellan take over. Think he'll do a better job than Lincoln."

"Do you think that way?"

"Don't matter to me. The way I see it, both men have the potential."

Janette nodded her head and moved on.

"This guy needs to be removed from office."

"Lincoln? Why?"

"What's this nonsense about giving the Negros freedom? God put them on this Earth to serve us not to walk around as our equals."

"Well that's what Lincoln wants to do. He believes it's best."

Janette's ears perked up. She put her head up and examined the two people holding the interesting conversation. One of the men had his back to her but she was able to see the other man. He was fairly young, his hair was neat and parted to the side, and had a groomed handlebar moustache.

"Absolutely ridiculous." He responded.

"Look let's not worry about this alright. There's nothing we can do. Now, we have a play tonight; make sure you got those lines down." The other man walked off, leaving the other alone.

"Not if I have anything to do about it…" the man huffed walking off. He was definitely a person of interest.

Janette began to tail the man. He made numerous stops to several men and handed notes to each of them.

Who is this man?

"It's his son! Get him now!"

Janette turned around and saw a group of men ambushing a young boy.

Thomas.

Janette risked losing the trail of this man, but she would not be able to function if anything were to happen to the Lincolns' youngest son. They've lost too much already.

She turned back and found the man far away into the distance. "Bullocks."

She quickly ran over to the group of men. "Let him go!"

The group turned around but did not have time to react. Janette jumped towards two men and stuck her hidden blades right between their eyes.

"Who goes ther-ah it's you. So you're the negro who's been giving us trouble. Despicable." The man spat.

"Just let the boy go. Leave him out of this."

"That can't be done. He's a Lincoln; he's already in this." The man spoke lowly. Janette noticed the man was reaching for his gun. She quickly grabbed her gun and shot him in the head point blank.

She went towards Thomas and knelt in front of him.

"J-Janey?"

Janette pulled down her shawl and revealed herself to him. "Yes sweetie, it's me." Janette could not deny it, she's been caught. Now the question was, would Thomas be able to keep her secret. "Now what in the world are you doing all the way out here? Is your mom around?"

"No, I left the house right after you." Thomas spoke, not finding any fault with his actions.

"Damn it Tad, you can't be doing that. Come on, let's get you home." She picked him up and carried him home.

***A*C*P***

"Oh there you are Thomas!" Mary exclaimed with relief. "Where have you been?"

"He talked me into taking him with me. He's quite persuasive." Janette said with a smile.

"Thank goodness, just let me know when you take him out next time. Almost made my heart stop."

"Will do Mary. Do you need help with supper?"

"Yes please." Mary walked back into the kitchen.

"Thomas. I need your word that you will not repeat what you saw to your parents?"

"Why can't they know?" Thomas questioned.

"Now's not the right time. Now please Thomas, promise me you won't say a word of this to _anyone_."

"I promise Janey."

"Pinkie promise?" Janette stuck out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." Thomas stuck out his pinky and intertwined it with Janette's. "Now go give your mom a hand, I'll be right there." Thomas ran off to help her mother.

Janette went upstairs and changed out of her dress and put on an old green one, paired with slip on shoes. She put her dress, shawl, hidden blades, and gun in a chest so no one will find.

So no one else would discover it.

**~A~C~P~**

_March 4, 1865_

Abraham Lincoln, by a landslide had been re-elected for second term. The crowds swamped to Washington D.C. to see Abraham Lincoln give his second Inaugural address.

Within the crowd was of course Janette, along with several other Assassins. An event as large as this should not go unpatrolled. It's been almost two years since the Templar's last Assassination attempt.

She looked around the crowd and spotted a familiar man. He was the one she tailed all those months ago. He was looking at Lincoln with heavy amounts of distain, disgust, and even hatred. She kept her hand near her gun just in case. She made a bird call, signifying the other Assassins to take to the rooftops.

_With malice toward none, with charity for all, with firmness in the right as God gives us to see the right, let us strive on to finish the work we are in, to bind up the nation's wounds, to care for him who shall have borne the battle and for his widow and his orphan, to do all which may achieve and cherish a just and lasting peace among ourselves and with all nations._

Abraham Lincoln finished his speech and the crowd cheered and clapped.

But there were some who did not clap. They were not happy. And by the look in their eyes, they had a plan…

**~A~C~P~**

_April 12__th__, 1865_

"Simply put, Lincoln plans to free the slaves."

"Freedom for the negros? That is IT. Men, I assure you that will be the last speech Lincoln will ever make; not in his presidency, in his LIFE."

"I know of a perfect opportunity gentlemen. Lincoln, his wife, General Ulysses S. Grant will be attending Ford's Theatre to see a play."

"What of Janette?"

"We will set up a diversion. Create a false lead more South. By the time she figures out what has happened, it will be too late. She will fail." The man chuckled.

"And it will be one more slave for us. I can't wait to get my hands on her." A man chuckled sinisterly.

"May I do the honors Grand Master?"

"By all means. John. By all means..."

**~A~C~P~**

"A moment, Mr. Lincoln?"

"Of course Jane. What is it?"

"Things…things are beginning to come to a head."

"Meaning?"

"You need to be careful. I know you and Mary plan to go to a play at Ford's theater, but please be careful."

"Well you seem to be my guardian angel." Lincoln chuckled. "But where will you be?"

"Something has come up in Richmond, I have to leave immediately. As an added measure, I've taken the leisure of hiring a body guard. He's a good friend of mine and would give his life to protect you. His name is John Parker."

"Very well Jane, but I don't see the need for all of this."

"I made a promise to you Mr. Lincoln. I promised that no harm would come to you as long as I exist. I'm not about to fall back on it."

"Safe travels Jane, I would hate if anything happened to you."

Janette nodded her head, shook Lincoln's hand and left the room. She went to her room to pack for the trip to Richmond.

But there was a nagging feeling in the back of mind, telling her that going Richmond would be a mistake.

A sufferable mistake.

**~A~C~P~**

_April 13__th__, 1865 12:29 P.M._

Janette arrived in Richmond. Her contacts picked up on suspicious activity. She was told to tail a man by the name of Adam Beechen. With her Eagle vision, she was able to detect him fairly easily.

She followed him all day, but she felt like he was leading him in circles. She lost count of how many times she walked by the same produce stand.

What was he up to?

_8:17 P.M._

Eventually, Adam wandered away from the city and onto a field. He would walk a mile then suddenly stop. He reached to his side and pulled out a gun and a small piece of paper. Janette went to some bushes nearby and laid low, keeping a sharp eye on him. He held his gun in the air for a solid minute before raising it to his head. He did not hesitate to pull the trigger.

His lifeless body fell to the ground.

"What the-?" Janette exited the bushes and ran over to Adam's body. She pocketed his gun and picked up the note that fell to his side.

_You're too late._

The words were followed by a drawing of a red proportional cross.

"Damn."

She quickly ran back to the town's stable and asked for the fastest horse they had. The fastest horse they had would get someone to their destination in about a day, without rest.

She deeply, deeply worried that she was not too late.

**~A~C~P~**

_April 14__th__, 1865 7:58 P.M._

"This is expected to be a good show." Mary spoke.

"That it will."

"Is everything alright?" Mary asked. Lincoln was notorious for being melancholy, but there was a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"It's just what Janette told me before she left. She told me to be careful. Maybe we should have accompanied Ulysses to Philadelphia?"

"Why did she say we had to be careful?"

"She didn't explain."

Mary now began to grow anxious as well. She looked around frantically for anything that seemed out of place.

"Did she at least specify what we should look out for?"

Lincoln sighed again. "She didn't explain."

**~A~C~P~**

_9:05 P.M._

The horse lived up to his promise. He was fast, and only made a brief stop for water.

Janette knew Abraham Lincoln and his wife would be at Ford's theater in Washington D.C. attending a play. It was certaintly closer than going to Springfield, but Washington D.C. was still about an hour away. She wished and prayed that she wouldn't be or was too late.

She just wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She made a promise and will pull out all the stops to keep it.

She kicked her heels into her horse again, and the horse picked up speed.

**~A~C~P~**

_10:10 P.M_

"Come on. I don't think one drink will hurt you much."

"Well alright. Just one okay? I shall return Mr. Lincoln. Would you like me to bring you and the missus a drink as well?" John asked.

"I'm good thank you."

"No thank you."

John tipped his hat and walked off with Lincoln's coachman to the Star Saloon next door.

Leaving the president wide open…

"He's wide open Mr. Booth. Now is the time."

"Yes, I suppose it is." John reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his gun. He left the Saloon and made his way to the state box. He silently went behind Abraham Lincoln and raised his hand…

**~A~C~P~**

_10:45 P.M._

Janette arrived at Ford's theater and ran inside. Everything was chaotic, everyone inside was running and screaming. Many people were crying and yelling in agony.

But the cry that stood out the most was Mary's. It was the box right above them. She quickly climbed up to the box and found Mary sobbing hysterically.

Next to Abraham Lincoln's near lifeless body. A bullet embedded into his skull.

"He just came up to him and shot him point blank." Henry Rathbone spoke. "I tried to have a scarp with him but he stabbed me and jumped. He limped out of here."

"I've failed you Mr. Lincoln. I'm so sorry." Janette began to weep.

A doctor by the name of Charles Leale was nearby and immediately went over to help the president. He did all he could do.

But it wasn't enough.

On April 15th, at 7:22 A.M. Abraham Lincoln was pronounced dead.

And Janette was crushed. She made a promise to him and she failed. She failed the order. She failed the nation. She failed everyone.

A grand funeral was held for Abraham Lincoln, he was buried at Oak Ridge Cemetery in his hometown of Springfield.

Janette was overwhelmed with guilt. If only she was more vigilant, they wouldn't be standing here right now. Lincoln was the best hope for this country and now he was gone. Now with the angels.

**~A~C~P~**

"I understand if you want to ex-communicate me from the order Ms. Leone. I should have kept watch."

"We are all at fault John. We should have suspected something when a lead suddenly popped up all the way in Richmond, Virginia."

"What do we do now? We have shite president in office now. He obviously has no intentions of continuing Lincoln's work."

"That will be a whole other battle all on its own. For now, we must find and locate John Wilkes Booth and the conspirators."

"No. The country will find the conspirators. However, I will find John Wilkes Booth and end him. I will avenge our president."

"Very well. My contact says he spotted him on a farm in Virginia."

"I will leave immediately."

**~A~C~P~**

_April 26, 1865 _

Janette arrived in Virginia and was received many dirty looks.

They were recognizing her.

If she hoped to keep her status of incognito, she could carry this out as she was.

She incapacitated a Union soldier and took his uniform. She placed the hat on her head and made sure it covered her eyes. The man she took down roughly had the same skin tone as her. As long as they didn't see her eyes, there would be little to no problem.

"Jarret! Get your ass over here! We've found him." She heard a Union solder yell out.

Janette ran over to the other Union soldiers and followed them to a barn.

"Stand down Booth! You have nowhere to go!"

"Sergeant Boston? May I do the honors of taking this madman down?" Janette asked.

"If you wish Jarret. Are you sure you can?"

"Oh I'm more than capable." Janette walked closer to the barn, stopping when she was just a few yards away. She raised her head up and stared Booth down.

"Why do you do this? Why do you fight a war that you are sure to lose?"

"Because no one else will!" With that she ran towards Booth. He tried to escape but she was faster. Once she was close enough, she jumped on his back and drove her hidden blade deep into his neck. He let out a pained cry.

"Rest in peace you bastard." She whispered.

"What the! She isn't Jarret! She's an Assassin! Fire men, FIRE!"

Janette ran and ran as hard as she could, narrowly avoiding fire. She grabbed her original clothing and ran into a forest. She quickly changed into her original clothing and calmly walked off.

"Damn, we lost her."

Janette smiled to herself. This was just one step. One step of many.

**~A~C~P~**

_Oak Ridge Cemetery, Springfield Idaho. July 4th 1865._

"Good day Mr. Lincoln. I know I've been coming by a lot lately but I feel like I have more to tell you each week I come. I'm going to do my best to tell you everything I need to now as I won't be having another chance later on."

She went down one knee in front of his tombstone and placed a white flower. "Your wife has let me go. She told me that I am no longer obligated to serve the Lincoln family. I worried because she would be on her own with only young Thomas to look after her. But your eldest son Robert had returned and has promised to watch over her."

She paused and placed another white flower.

"I know I told you with time that I would tell you who I truly am. I can tell you that this is not what I had planned but might as well take advantage. It's funny, you were a wise man. I hear you having this conversation with your wife at night sometimes. You would have noticed it as soon as I said the phrase."

She placed a single eagle's feather among the flowers.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. We are Assassins. I am Assassin."

She placed another eagle's feather on the site.

"I know I have broken my promise of protecting you, and I apologize for that. But now I come to you with a new promise."

She pulled the necklace that was around John Wilke's Booth neck from her pocket. She dug a small hole and placed the golden piece in the hole. She filled up the hole and covered it with the flowers and the eagle feathers in a pattern. She placed her hands over it.

"I will not fall until every man, woman, and child is free and equal not only in the eyes of God but in the eyes of law. I will not stop until there is freedom and equality for all. You may be dead, but your legacy is not. It will transcend lifetimes."

She took her hands out of the dirt and placed a hand on the tombstone.

"You were a beloved member of the brotherhood and you never knew it. You are with us in death brother."

She adjusted the flowers and eagle feathers before standing up and walking away. For the last time.

She left the flowers and the eagle feathers in a specific pattern.

A pattern that closely resembled the Assassin insignia.

* * *

**My history teacher was lecturing about the Civil War and it sparked this idea. With his notes & quotes from his lectures (this man is BRILLIANT) and some extra research online, this was born. This took 5 hours XD**

*****Assassin's Creed doesn't ALWAYS follow history word for word so this is no different. HOWEVER, if there is something that seems WAY off, please let me know and I will patch it up ASAP.*****

**Thanks for reading this long thing. It's not the most perfect Assassin's Creed fic in the world but eh I tried right? XD**

**Please review! =)**

* * *

**Side notes:**

**I read Abraham Lincoln was assassinated at about 10:13 P.M., but some websites said it happened at about 10:30 or a little after. I went with 10:13.**

**I also read that John Wilkes Booth and his conspirators didn't really meet up about the assassination plan until about 7 in the evening the day of the assassination, but for the sake of things, I made it a little earlier.**

**Thomas "Tad" Lincoln is the fourth youngest son to Abraham and Mary Todd Lincoln. If my math is correct he is around 9-10.**

**The assassination attempt at Gettysburg DID NOT actually happen! :D**

** Look up the picture of Abraham Lincoln giving his Second Inaugural Address. If you look in the back of him, you can see John Wilkes Booth in the crowd (and apparently the other conspirators as well) in the back of him. Look it up, it will be pointed out!**

**I know Abraham Lincoln was described as melancholic or in our terms, clinically depressed. But for the sake of things, I edited that a bit. I couldn't find an alternative. Sorry XD!**

**I couldn't find a description of Mary Todd Lincoln, so I just made her sweet and kind and junk xD**

**Janette K. Leone is about 19 in 1863 and about 21 in 1865. More importantly she IS NOT A SLAVE. It was said that Mary Todd Lincoln tended to the house with the aid of a relative OR a hired servant.**

******John Wilkes Booth was really shot and killed by Sergeant ****Thomas P. "Boston" Corbett** BUT the Assassin Wiki said that Booth was killed by Assassins. Unless Corbett was an Assassin. Who knows! XD 

* * *

**Events/Dates Highlighted:**

**Gettysburg Address: November 19th, 1863. **

**Abraham Lincoln's Second Inaugural Address: March 4th, 1865. **

**Abraham Lincoln's Assassination: April 14th, 1865**

**Announced Death: April 15th, 1865. 7:22 A.M.**

**John Wilkes Booth Death: April 26th, 1865**

**If there's anything else I forgot to address ask away! XD**


End file.
